Against the odds
by xwhiteskullsandblackhearts
Summary: Suck at summaries. First fic so, please give it a chance and let me know what you think. :) -Sariyahlynn


**_"Ladies and gentlemen please give another round of applause for Angie, Brooke, and eve"_**

As the audience broke out in cheer, Eve walked down the steps that were connected to her pod and towards the bar.

"Water please"

The bartender waited until she finished folding her money up and stuffed it in her bra to give her the glass of water.

"Made ALOT of money tonight didn't you eve for a rookie" smirking once he finished.

"Yeah, mostly from that guy over there" Eve nodded her head over to where a very handsome, tall man was sitting down, wearing a white short sleeve V-neck shirt showing many tattoos on both arms, dark blue jeans and combat boots. The man looked anything but nice, like he had no time for games.

"looks like someone has a admire, already and you just got here" James teased. Eve was a 18 year old from Brazil, trying to make it somewhere in life. Moving to America alone was a huge step for her, Eve wanted to attend University Of Miami, to be a business woman. But she didn't have any money for tuition, that's how she found herself in a strip club for 5 days a week, 4-11 p.m.-this was eve 3rd day. Eve only had 2,056 dollars saved up before she moved to America and she had a long way to go. She didn't like working at the strip club, she just wanted to make money so she could go to college, she didn't need a man in her life right now.

"Doesn't matter, im not interested, I don't want a man, and don't plan on having one no time soon"

"Really, come on eve. Your only 18." Giving her a confused look, James leaned on the counter.

"So...once I get enough of money to go to college, I am out of this stripping business, i do not need a man getting in my way" smiling as she spun around in the chair.

Nodding his head in agreement he began to speak "Good for you eve, honestly speaking he's not for you anyway. That's randy, the biggest-"

"James, it don't matter, not interested. Im gone, have a nice night" Eve hopped off the bar stool and went towards to the back, to her locker.

* * *

Once at her locker eve began to get dressed, changing her attire to a pair of grey baggy sweats and a white long sleeve crop top and throwing a black leather jacket over it. Eve picked up her bag up, once she put her hair in high bun and made her way out of the club, and began walking to her apartment.

11:14

Eve put her phone her back up as she read what time it was. Turning on the block her apartment was on, eve heard somebody shouting out miss and then her name. Not so sure if she should turn around or keep going, eve had been in this situation before and it almost didn't end so well. Thinking back bitterly, she finally turned around.

"Yes...may I help you" She took in notice that he looked like he was out of breath as if he was chasing after her once he saw her leave the club. As he got closer, Eve recognized the guy from the club, the one that she got most of her money from tonight. She wondered want he wanted.

"I'm pretty sure you remember me...im randy by the way" This randy guy looked at eve with concern, when he notice how she didn't respond. Randy reached out towards her and she looked at him with panic eyes and her breathing started to get heavy which kind of scared him.

"what's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you." Once he said that, it seemed to calm her down. She took a few more breaths before speaking.

"Sorry, its just...Bad memories"

"It's fine...Eve...if I may call you that. You are very gorgeous. I really enjoyed your performance tonight." Grabbing her hand as he complimented her. Eve looked around, it was dark outside, and it was just him and her. He looked so much taller up close. Anyway-truth be told she really did not want to be there. She didn't know him, so she couldn't trust him. Same thing goes for him towards her, but it looked as if he was totally comfortable.

"Thanks" Eve replied looking away.

"You seem really shy, which is crazy, cause your... a stripper" That statement right there changed eve whole mood, real quick.

"I don't like what do. But I don't really have a choice...look I have to go" Eve said getting a little frustrated.

"Okay, my bad if a upset you...Let me make up to you-" before he finish eve interrupted.

"Trust me, all the money you gave me tonight...That's enough make it up to me. Thanks by the way"

Chuckling at her comment, he began to speak "Still, I was very rude for that stripper remark. Let me take you out to dinner, this Friday"

Like she said earlier, eve really wasn't interested in seeing a man at this moment, but she assumed he was trying to be nice. So there really couldn't be no harm with going out to dinner with him. Only as friends though.

"Sure, why not" While eve was giving her response, she saw over Randy's shoulder two big man wearing a black, coming over where they were.

"Who are they" Eve began to freak out and randy followed her gaze and turned around.

"Eve, calm down. Those are my bodyguards"

"Bodyguards" Eve said in surprised.

"Yeah, don't worry...Soo can I get you're number" once he was done asking, eve unsure, but still gave him her number.

"See you soon beautiful" Randy gave her hand a kiss and turned around and jogged away. Eve eyes followed him for a few seconds before turning around and heading towards her apartment

Eve sighed as closed her door and went straight to her room and soon fell right to sleep.

* * *

"Listen and listen good. You got one more fucking day to get my money, you sorry piece of shit" Randy sent one last punch to the mans face before telling his bodyguards to dismiss the beaten man.

"Damn man, did you just do that" Dean laughed as he sat down in the chair across from randy that was out on Randy's patio, that went with his large, luxurious house.

"Yes, he is fucking pissing me off" Randy began to line up the cocaine that was on the table, rolled up a 20 dollar bill, and began snorting it.

"Cole tells me you just got back from my place of happiness, the strip club and you didn't even tell me"

Sniffing a little, randy responded "It was kind of a last many thing-god that shit feels good" Randy leaned his head back as he took it all in.

"See you didn't bring any girls...surprise, surprise" Dean laughed, bringing the blunt he had to his mouth and puffing it. He turned his head as Cole-Randy's friend/Bodyguard came in with a box, dropping it on table, causing a loud thud, brining randy back to earth.

"What the hell man"

"Ignore him, as you can see he's high. What's this" Dean asked

Shrugging, cole answered "A little something, about 20 pounds of weed, from the guy that owed randy-not the guy that just left"

"Finally he brought my shit" Randy got up with the help of Cole and got his box and walked inside.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" With his box in his hands, randy walked upstairs to his room and began to enjoy the wonderful gift that was brought to him.

As you probably know by now Randy Orton is a modern day Tony Montana of Miami, Florida. He was the king of Miami, Randy had been doing drugs since he was 20 years old, but just little things like smoking weed and drinking, until he meet dean Ambrose around the age of 24, Dean introduced randy to other, better dugs, that's when randy began to really get into the selling/doing drugs business. By 26, Randy began to take over, he had the body, the Charisma, and the intimidating looks. Now he was 29, and Randy has everything going for himself, he's got an empire, girls, money. Randy was a big time drug dealer that was controlling, only really cared about himself, and got what he wanted. Now, with eve she really just don't know what she is getting her into.

XxXx

Also, I don't think you can be a stripper or not at the age of 18, and I know eve is not from Brazil, but it's fiction so...

That's all for the first chapter, let me know what you guys think. First fic so go easy on me, and let me know if you want me to continue. - Sariyahlynn xx


End file.
